


Ain’t You a Doll

by emptymasks



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Dates, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: "Aww, Illy, ain’t you a doll."Illinois froze.What... just happened?Did Yancy just... call him a pet name?
Relationships: Illinois/Yancy, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier), Yancy | The Prisoner/Illinois | The Adventurer, Yancy/Illinois
Comments: 23
Kudos: 244





	Ain’t You a Doll

**Author's Note:**

> wexeatxthexrude asked:  
> Yancy being totally flustered and ruined by Illinois calling him pet names is totally valid but you know what’s better? The first time Yance feels comfortable enough and happy enough to be like ‘Aww, Illi, ain’t you a doll?’ and Illinois stops dead because HE does the pet names and complimenting, HE does the charming. No one charms him. But his heart is Bang Bang Banging and Yancy has a 404 adventurer on his hands.

Another adventure successfully and mostly safely completed, and another priceless artefact soundly and more than mostly safely delivered to the museum.

This wasn't the first adventure Yancy had tagged along on, but this was the first time he'd come with Illinois to the museum to deliver what they'd retrieved and Illinois felt stupid for worrying about whether Yancy was going to like it or not. Of _course_ he was going to like it, I mean this place had the most complete triceratops skeleton in the world! Okay... that's one of the reasons _he_ liked it, didn't mean Yancy would. Illinois forgot a lot of the time that not everyone found old fossils and relics and remains as interesting or cool as he did.

Luckily, Yancy had been enthralled as Illinois walked him around the exhibits and gave him his own exclusive, honorary tour, that was packed with way more information, and much more accurate information, than the museum's official tour guides could ever offer, and hey he also heard this exclusive tour had the best looking guide.

And also luckily Yancy hadn't gotten bored or fed up of him rambling and getting over-excited, he'd just listened to everything and smiled and been so supportive Illinois hadn't felt this... it felt too early to say 'loved'... admired maybe... He hadn't felt this 'unnameable positive emotion that made his chest feel warm and tight' in a long time.

"Hey you know, there's a cafe next to the lobby in here, and when it's nice and hot like this they sell ice cream, you want to grab any? My treat?" He asked Yancy once he'd finally finished leading him around the exhibits.

"Aww, Illy, ain’t you a doll."

Illinois froze.

What... just happened?

Did Yancy just... call him a pet name?

No, no, no, that was _his_ job, _he_ was meant to be the one full of compliments and pet names. _He_ charmed people, people didn't charm him.

People didn't... When was the last time anyone _had_ charmed him? Illinois tried to think back and sure he knew when people were looking at him like they wanted to do something to him, or wanted him to do something to them, but no one really flirted with him unless the occasional confident soul shot a few lines back at him as he winked and smiled.

But no one called him pet names, people didn't call him pet names, Yancy hadn't ever called him by a pet name before. Yancy was cute and softer, while Illinois was stoic and cocky and tough, not that Yancy wasn't tough but... The way Yancy had said that...

It was just a pet name, just one word, why the hell was he freaking out so much? He felt the urge to put a hand on his chest to see if his heart really was having as much of a fit as he thought it was. His cheeks felt hot, had they always felt that hot? It was fairly warm in here but the museum did have air conditioning but it was the summer so-

Something flashed across his face.

There it was again.

It was Yancy's hand.

"Ill? I didn't break yous, did I?" Yancy was a lot closer than he had been before, when did he move? Oh god Illinois prayed to whatever strange deity might shine down on him that he hadn't just been standing here for who knows how long staring into space.

"No, no," Illinois cringed and coughed as he heard his voice come out almost _squeaky_. "Not at all darlin' you just, uh, took me by surprise with that is all."

"With what?" Yancy tilted his head to the side.

Okay maybe he could get away with pretending this never happened. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it, but I was saying wasn't I that I would-"

"It's cause I called yous 'doll' ain't it?" Yancy was grinning but there was an insecurity there as if he was afraid of being embarrassed if he was wrong.

"I, uh," Illinois shook his head. "Alright, you caught me. I just... didn't expect the pet name is all."

"Yous seemed to short circuit on me for a second there. How not used to it are you?" Yancy laughed and Illinois dug thumbs under his belt and balanced back on his heels as he ducked his head (something he was starting to learn was a nervous tick of his, not that he got nervous of course). "Oh, real not used to it huh?" And Yancy knew what his body language meant and that was something unusual but... sweet. Not many people had stuck around (whether by their own choice or... not their own choice) long enough to get to know him this well.

"I suppose I'm used to being the charmer but not the charmee," Illinois joked, or at least tried to, it must have not worked considering the serious expression on Yancy's face. "Yance? That's not... weird, right? How I reacted, I mean."

Yancy's eyes stayed serious but he smiled. "Oh not at all, _doll_. I'ms just thinking what I can dos with this information." And he _smirked_ , Illinois hadn't even known Yancy knew how to smirk. "So, what was that yous were saying about getting us ice cream, sweetheart?"

Oh no. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Yancy had too much power.

He his face heating up had nothing to do with the room temperature this time. His hand found it's way up and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah," He tried to shake the feelings off. "I'll lead the way."

Yancy, shyly but slyly leaned into him as they walked and brushed their hands together. Illinois almost jumped, but pushed his hand back into Yancy and he saw how Yancy's face lit up from the corner of his eye. Something like this was a big step for both of them, both touch-starved from their time alone, but Yancy was also so used to people touching him because they were hurting him. Illinois was making sure that never happened again, and was trying his best not to mess things up.

Yancy smiled and held his hand and squeezed it and just looked so darn cute that Illinois turned his head to the side and slid his hand over his stubble and over his mouth.

"Yous alright, Noisy?"

"I'm fine, Yancy." Illinois sighed and dropped his hand, failing to fight the smile off his face.

"Alright," Yancy cocked his head and grinned. " _Doll."_

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to writing something for these two. i put the call out for prompts for yancy/illinois two and a half weeks ago and im finally writing about them. i jsut finally felt inspired and woo boy this got really soft i was dying writing them holding hands


End file.
